PERMANENT IN LALA LAND: INTO KHR
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: Ever read those fiction stories where people who died get another go in life, and then they get reborn as babies? They usually consider that as a good thing, right?
1. Prologue: Dafuq Happened!

**Elie: Hi guys!... so this story is one of those typical OC to Anime world story so if ya don't want that you could always close this tab or window.**

**Ace: You irresponsible bitch! you started another story!**

**Elie: GEH! A-Ace!****what are you doing here! this is a KHR Story!**

**Tsuna: HIEEE! Elie-san who is he?!**

**Ace: I'm taking you back to 'Two Piece"!**

**Elie: No thank you! I'm fine exactly where I am right now! By the way tuna-fish meet Portugas D. Ace, just another weirdo from another world!**

**Ace: What was that?!**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE! *hides behind Elie***

**Elie: Chillax! tuna-fish this flame guy can't harm me, lest he won't get his little sister back in one piece.**

**Hibari: You're Crowding herbivores!**

**Tsuna/Elie: HIEEEE!/GEHHH!**

**Ace: and you are?**

**Hibari: Kamikorosu!*charges at the three***

**Elie: Wait, Hibari! at least let them do the disclaimer and warning first!**

**Hibari: Hn.*stops***

**Elie: Here ya' go! *hand a piece of paper to tuna and Ace***

**Tsuna: _Disclaimer: Elie-san do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**Ace: _nor does the bitch own me or any other familiar character that are mentioned in the story_**

**Elie: *hits Ace in the head* do it properly.**

**Ace: _Warning: Contains a lot of cursing and foul languages!_**

**Tsuna: _so Rating may vary in the future_.**

**Ace: hey we're done! *looks around* Elie?!**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death!**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE!**

**~At some safe Distance~**

**Elie: I'll pray for your survival**

**Reborn: *Gun shot* Get on with the story, Dame-Elie!**

**Elie: GEHH! Why are all the people here too damn dangerous!**

* * *

**Prologue: Dafuq Happened?!**

Ever read those fiction stories where people who died get another go in life, and then they get reborn as babies? They usually consider that as a good thing, right?

Wrong! It's actually pain in the ass! You can't move freely, all you can do is fucking stare the fucking ceiling! FUCK! You can't even speak right! And when you try to form words, all that comes out are some freaking nonsensical blabbering that some stupid adult consider as some cute "goo-goo-baa-baa"! And the worst of all is that adults would go "cooing and baby talking" mode on you! Yeah worst luck! I can understand you finely, you fucking morons! No need for any stupid baby talk and stop cooing me! You think it's cute?! Try facing a huge-ass contorted face! YOU. LOOK. HIDEOUS!

Well, I know you are all confused as to who in the fucking hell is rambling about being reborn here. So let me introduce myself, my name was Natsuyuki Hanabi. I was living my whole life in America despite being full Japanese; needless to say I was able to speak both the English and Japanese language. I was secretly a genius hacker, an awesome roller blader and most of all I was a poker genius. I was a proud full-pledge otaku for the latter half of my life. I was an average student, probably because of my lazy nature. And the best of all I was just a fucking awesome 18-years old.

By now, you all are probably wondering why I kept on using past tense, right? Well the answer to that, my dear friend, is simple. I died. Well technically, me and my friends died, I think. Well what do you expect? After being caught in a huge ass explosion, you'd still be alive? Life ain't like animes morons! You can't just live through an explosion with barely just a few scratches, idiots!

So after all that everything just went black out and the next thing I knew is that I was stuck inside the body of a 3 months old baby.

* * *

**Anyway This is my first KHR fanfic so pls. give me some thought here**

**and I'm going to take a break from my 'One Piece' fanfics... no I'm not gonna abandon those just taking a small break from them**

**Anyways pls. review I beg you...**


	2. Chapter One: How Dafuq happened

**Since I'm feeling a little generous today I'm posing chapter One and Two**

**Reborn: Good. Otherwise I'll be hanging you up in a cliff**

**Elie: Geh! That's not nice! What if I fall from there?!**

**Reborn: I'm a hitman.**

**Xanxus: Get on with the story trash! *Gun shot***

**Elie: GEH! What's with the damn shooting!?**

**Reborn: *gunshot*Get on with it!**

**Elie: But the disclaimer! and the warning!**

**Xanxus/Reborn: No one cares Trash/Dame-Elie! *Gunshots***

**Elie: *dodges*GEHHH! Stop shooting and I'll start it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: How Dafuq happened**

Being a baby is fucking boring! I mean seriously must it always be the fucking ceiling?! At least take me outside or turn on the fucking TV! AHHHHHHH! I swear one day I'll freaking lose my mind!

By the way, I still don't know where in the freaking hell I am though I do know I'm somewhere in Japan, I still don't know where exactly I am. I mean being stuck in this shitty body has more disadvantages than advantages; you can't speak, you can't walk hell! You can't even move freely! So for now I'm stuck in this fucking house, staring at the fucking ceiling in this fucking stupid body!

You know some times being stuck here makes me think this all just some twisted, sick-ass dream that sooner or later I'd wake up from and find myself either somewhere in my fucking lovely bed or in a stupid hospital room.

Any way I'll tell you the story of how I 'died' or how I think I 'died' since I'm kinda bored right now, kay?

_~Time for an awesome Flashback with my Awesome narrating skills!~_

I still remember that fateful day, like it was just yesterday… well technically it was only a few days for me. Anyway it was one Sunday morning when I receive a call from a few close friends. They were asking if I wanted to hang out with them, of course I said yes, hoping to enjoy the short vacation I had… little did I know that instead of a happy joyous day, a painful tragedy was waiting for us.

It was around 10:00am that we decided to meet up in front of a certain shop by the mall. Needless to say that the shop was an anime shop since me and my friends are otaku. Since my friends were still nowhere in sight, I spend a few minute inside the shop looking at the anime accessory that were in display. I stop in front of one section, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', it was one of my favorite series; I had even watched and read the series a few times already, not once did I get tired of it nor did I find it boring. The items that were in display were ranging from t-shirts to dress to replicas of weapon even figures of each character… I would even drool at the beauty of it, if it weren't for the fact that I was in a fucking public place. Anyway while I was inwardly drooling at the cutest KHR designed t-shirt; which was, to inform you, a black t-shirt filled with a medium-sized Vongola crest at the back and the whole 10th generation in their '**_chibi_**_'(mind you, tuna-fish and the others are in their cute chibi form)_ form at the lower front part. My eyes soon sets its sight at the next set of t-shirts; 7 different colored shirts, blue, red, green, yellow, indigo, purple and of course the orange. The red one was filled with Gokudera Hayato's (a.k.a. the adorable puppy) image as design in the front as the storm guardian's role in the family was written at the back with a super awesome calligraphy. The blue one was the same the only different was that instead of Gokudera Hayato, it was Yamamoto Takeshi's image in the front and the rain guardian at the back. The green one was for Lightning guardian, Lambo's character. The yellow was for the Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei's character, the purple was for the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya. And the orange was for the limitless sky or the role of a mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi's(Tuna-fish's) cool and cute image filled the front part. While the indigo was for the Mist Guardians, Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukoro were place in one shirt as they were both the mist guardians. I was soon pulled out of my admiration for the awesome dresses when a hand was place on my shoulder.

"Nacchan!" a girl greeted me as I turned to look at the said girl. She had a long nearly orange-brown wavy-hair that always reminded me of the 2 years time-skip Nami of 'one piece' though instead of a revealing outfit she wore an oversized black long-sleeve shirt with a jolly roger printed at the front. She was also wearing a knee-long dark-blue jean that defined her perfect ass, a black-cat bonnet and some awesome customized sneakers which were designed with a lot of skulls and crossbones.

"Sheila!" I greeted back with a hug as she did the same.

"By the way I think you should see this!" she exclaimed as she dragged me away from the t-shirts and cosplay clothes. We soon stop at the accessory but I inwardly frowned as I was a little disappointment; I already had those accessories at home, ranging from the vongola ring's first form, to its unleashed version, to the mare ring, to the arcobaleno's pacifiers even all of the 10th generation's animal rings and most of the vongola gears the only thing that I don't have is tuna-fish's vongola gear. "See! That's the one you been looking for, right?" Sheila continued as she pointed at a certain ring in the middle of the display. My eyes widen at the sight of it… there infront of me Tuna-fish's VG replica! I quickly called the sales clerk and politely asked for Tuna-fish's VG. We were soon led to the counter to pay for the accessory. Once that was done, I looked back to Sheila and muttered a "Thanks" to her. "It was nothing, Beside You been looking for that since last year." She answered me with a sunny smile.

"Where are the other by the way? It's already way past the meeting time." I questions as we went exited the shop.

"Maybe they're outside" She guessed and just as we took a step outside we heard a loud bickering by the side. Sheila and I looked at the source of the noise only to find the people we were waiting for stand at the side of the entrance of the shop; bickering about what was the coolest anime/manga ever made. Some said it was One Piece, other said it was Naruto, then there were also of Bleach, I also heard someone say it was D. Gray-man and it went on and on and on… you get the idea, it was after all and endless bickering. If it was an anime Sheila and I would sweat-dropped at their action as they continued to praised their favorites and degrade the others opinions. When enough their little arguments turned into an all-out war and I knew I had to put a stop to their little discussion.

"Cut it out guys! We all love anime/manga here and as any loyal fan, we don't we just enjoy the awesomeness of all of them!" I stated breaking of the little argument of them.

"Nacchan! What took you so long!?" A girl with a short pitch-black hair asked as her eyes fell to the bag I was holding. "Damn! You already went inside! No fair!" she exclaimed; pouting like a little child.

"Come on Hillary-chan, It's not like we can't enter the shop without Nacchan." A glasses-wearing girl with a long dark-brown hair said. "Are you coming back in Nacchan?" she questioned.

Now I know you all are wondering why they keep on calling me Nacchan, right? Well, it went like this… when we were little an idiot decided to call me fireworks. Why? Because in Japanese Hanabi means fireworks. Anyway that little nick-name caused me a few vein-popped, so my friends decided to give me a new nick-name. First, they came up with the name Hana (means flower), which I disagree with passionately since the bloody nick-name was to fucking girly. So my good friend Sheila suggested that we should just take one syllable from my name and add a chan in it, and then Sheila suggested the name Hacchan which was another No-No since that name reminded me of a certain octopus guy. In the end we just took the last remaining syllable in my name which in case you haven't notice was 'na' and thus it was the birth of my genius nick-name Nacchan.

"Nah, I'm good" I said as the group, except for me and Sheila went back in the shop. I quickly took out the Item I bought examining it with amusement as we wait for the others to come out. I wore Tuna-fish's VG and to my luck, it was a perfect fit, which cause me to squeal in delight. Soon enough the group came out and we hanged out in all different places. We first stayed at the park, most of us like extreme sports anyway. In the park, we showed our tricks and free-play to each other, doing twist, turn and flips in the air. While Hillary, the girl with a short pitch-black hair, and Lene, the glasses-wearing girl with a long dark-brown hair, were skaters, me and Sheila were roller bladers. The others were free-styled bikers and some were just contented to watch as from a safe distance. We took hours playing around like little kids.

It was quarter to 3:00 when we realized that we haven't had anything for lunch… I guess being with friends make you lose track of time. So we all decided that we should eat for now as our stomachs clearly gave their approval at the said decision. Upon reaching the mall our group decided to split up; for lunch and just meet up later. So with all that, Sheila, Hillary, Lene, and me went in to a slight fancy restaurant for food. But it was then when the tragedy begun.

We were eating our foods when a group of suspicious people entered the restaurant. Then all of the sudden a gunshot was heard, we all turn to look at the source of the sound. And I don't know how it get there but somehow we end up in a hostage situation, there were police officers outside demanding the suspects to surrender while the leader of the suspect ordered the others to take the valuables from us, hostages. We did what they said giving the money and cellphones and jewelries but when they saw Tuna-fish's VG that I was wearing was left behind. They got angry and order me to hand it over. Of course I had refused as that was the one thing I been wanting since last year, my friends was persuading me to do as they say but I was already far to pissed off to listen.

"Look Fucktard I already give you my belongings why don't you fuck off and leave this replica alone!" I said in a pissed-off tone.

THUD!

I fell to the ground with my left-hand being held in the air. I felt Tuna-fish's VG being slip out of my fingers and a stinging pain in my cheek as I realized that the person before me just hit me… He just fucking hit me in the face with his fucking Pistol! And he's also stealing my Tuna-fish's VG! "Now you've done it…" I sneered, quickly grabbing his hand that holds the damn pistol. I swiftly wrapped my legs on his arm, twisting it to break his bones. Once he limped in pain I snatched back my VG. "Nobody steals a Vongola Gear from a KHR Fan that easy! Moron!" I yelled, kicking the man unconscious. Soon a lot of gunshot was heard as the stand-still between the police and the suspect was broken. And before long, one action led to another and the whole thing was a chaos. Once the leader was the only one left standing in the suspect side, with no escape route in sight, the man smiled a sickly smile that gave off an eerie feeling. "Game-over" the man mouthed as I noticed the strange button he was holding. With the eerie feeling turning to dread, I hastily run to my friends' side and…

...

...

**...**

**BOOM!**

...

...

...

Everything went black out. The next thing I knew was that I was lying, staring at this Fucking ceiling.

* * *

**Review guys otherwise I wouldn't know if I'm doing this right!**

**Reborn: this is why you're no-good! *Pets Leon dangerously***

**Elie: Geh! Not my fault! 'side people have different preference, it might be good for me but not for them!**

**Reborn: Don't talk back to me Dame-Elie! *Shoots gun!***

**Elie: HIEEEEE!*dodges* Shit! I'm sounding more like Tsuna**

**Xanxus: Watch you language Trash! *Shoots gun***

**Elie: Gehhhh! *dodges* I don't wanna hear that from you!**


	3. Chapter Two: Now What!

**Here's chapter two and by the way...**

**Thank to Tanaka Yue for putting this story on you fav/follow!**

**Colonello: *Kicks Elie on the head* Get on with the story! Kora!**

**Elie: ITAII! Hey! no need to hit me!**

**Reborn: You're too slow Dame-Elie! *Points gun***

**Elie: GEHHH! Okay i'm on it! _(Whispers: Damn violent sadistic babies!)_**

**Reborn: *Shoots gun* What was that Dame-Elie?**

**Elie: GEH! Nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Now What?!**

You know what, it's kinda weird… No, I'm not talking about the fucking ceiling. After spending a fucking month in this dreaded room, you'd think I won't get over it? Well, too bad I'd got over it. Bleh!

Any way back to the topic…

I mean usually you'd take your baby out once in a while, right? But no!... this woman, who I think is my mother in this life, is well… different. Well to put things in simple sentence that even monkeys would understand, it was like she was hiding me… no, she is not ashamed of me, in fact, she was proud of everything I could do (the goo-goo-baa-baa and the other baby thin I could manage)and I can tell she loves me and my awesomeness. But in this one fucking month I have not seen my supposedly 'father' or any other adult for that matter. The windows in this dreaded room always had curtains to cover it and I doubt anyone outside of this house would hear my loudness since I realized the whole fucking house was sound-proof (how I managed to know that. Well let's just say I took an adventure when a certain someone forgot to lock the door to this dreaded room.) Any way for one reason or another, she was definitely too cautious that everything seems too suspicious, I mean who would wear a freaking disguised when you're just going out for groceries. Too suspicious… no, in fact it obvious that she's-we're hiding from something…

It took almost 9 months till I could finally see the light of day… No I mean this, seriously being coop up inside a fucking house made me reconsider how insane those 'hikki gomori' to be able to stand locking them self in their room.

Any way something was different today…

You see it was early in the morning that I was woken up from my beauty sleep with a rough rocking. I was within my "mother's" arm and as I look around I realized we were outside and for some reasons I don't know, she was running like hell. I look at her face only to notice that see was crying hard, I reach out my hand to touch her wet cheeks as she gasp, noticing that I was already awake. I let out a reassuring smile to keep her from crying more but somehow the effects were the opposite. She kept on saying 'sorry' over and over again, and I didn't understand why or what she was apologizing for… sorry but my mind is still groggy from the untimely awakening.

"I'm sorry I don't really want to drag you into this. I know Mommy is selfish but I want you to grow normal and not a part of them. I'm sorry but Mommy had to… say goodbye… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" the woman who was carrying me sob and apologized over and over again as she gently placed me down in front of a door to someone's house. My eyes widen as I realized was she was finally apologizing for… She was leaving me in front of someone else's house. But despite knowing that I couldn't find any reason to hate her, somehow worry and fear was obvious in her features. I gave a small sincere smile that I could manage and nodded at her. I watched her eyes grew wider at my actions as she bit her lips and smiled one last time. She slid a piece of paper in my blanket as she ring the door bell. She soon jumped away and vanished in the air as I cried out loud, calling the attention of whoever was inside the house. After a few minutes of crying, the door opened and showed a blond man.

"Nana! Did you order a baby?!"

Did who ordered what, now?! My eyebrow twitched, I mean, seriously that was the most stupid statement I had ever heard! Wait!... this guy look kinda familiar plus the name he just called… now where have I heard and seen that?

Soon a Brown haired with brown eyes female came behind the blond man. "Dear, what are you talking about?" the woman asked as she look at me. "Oh my!" Shock and worries quickly overwhelmed her as she quickly picked me up, cradling me in her arms. The blond man then came over as he took the piece of paper that was tucked with in my blanket. He soon read it aloud.

_Please take care of my baby_

_Ps. her name is Hanabi_

WTF!? Even in this new life I still can't escape that wretched Name?! Was it fated that my name will forever be fireworks?!

"Well then, I guess Welcome to the Sawada family then Hanabi-chan!" The female stated as she brought me in.

Wait just a moment did you just said Sawada? Does that mean your Sawada Nana?! Oh My F-ing God! I'm in the KHR world all this time and in Namimori no less! HOLY FUGDING SHIZNIT! I don't know whether or not I should consider this as a dream-come true or a nightmare coming to life? I mean, men… I'm in a world where people could practically BBQ with their hands, not to mention their ability to spout rainbow colored flame from their body.

Wait before I freak out and all, everything could still be a twisted sense of coincidence! 'Cause Sawada is a pretty common last name, right?!

"WAHHH!WAHHH!WAHHHH!" A loud crying echoed in the house, alerting me of another presence or to be exact, another baby in the house. Clearly only a baby can cry like that but to be so loud is actually a feat. Nana, the woman who was carrying me, hastily run up stair opening a room decorated with baby stuff. In the center of the room, bunch of toy blocks and… you know baby toys were scattered above a soft mattress while in the side was a crib and within that crib was the source of the loud cries. Nana soon passed me to the blond man, who I guess to be Iemitsu, and she soon picked the crying baby.

"There, there Tsu-kun. It'll be alright mama is here" She said, comforting the baby she was carrying. My eyes widen as I realized. I was totally fucked I mean I died, right? And if this was heaven then god must have a seriously sick and twisted sense of humor. I mean I much as I love the KHR series, I don't wanna be involve in it physically, it's mafia for fucks sake it's too dangerous for me, besides I'm the lazy type of person. So basically I just love to watch them but to be with them is another story.

Wait does this somehow mean I know the futures? The series counts as a type of predictions, right? Hmmm what should I do with this knowledge… I could have fun and stir away from the plot line but it could spell destruction as well… or I could help tuna from becoming a no-good person… Nah, too much trouble and I might cause a paradox if I do so… So, for now let's just stick with the plot line…

"Guess what little kid you have a new family member! Meet your little sister, kid" the man bellowed as he brought me forward to the baby. I stared at the kid with wide eyes as the baby smile a sweet smile and I could swear I saw moe flowers spring forth. This was definitely tuna-fish! Only he could make such a cute action! And for the first time I lost control of my facial emotion as a sincere smile made its way to my face.

Days passed as it turns to months and I was beginning to give in to this world I mean, I've been here for like what…. 9 month in that dread house…. Plus 3 months here in tuna-fish's house would make it about a fucking year and still no sign of waking up from a dream…

Anyway Iemitsu was gone… probably back in Italy doing his work and Nana was somehow managing to take care of both me and tuna-fish, though me, being a behaved little baby helped at some point since I was cheering tuna-fish up and probably decreasing his crying moments. I also found out that my dear little tuna was a few months older than me, that is, if my calculations are correct.

Well I guess there's really no point of thinking about my 'past life' when I'm living a new one…

* * *

**guys please show me some love... Leave some review so I know what you think please...**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ no one loves you peasant! **

**Elie: Geh! The fake price appeared!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ *Throws knifes* who are you calling fake prince?**

**Elie: *evades knife* That's not how you use silverwares!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ now you're asking for it... *readies knife***

**Elie: GEH!**


	4. Chapter Three: Like I'll Let That Happen

**Hey guys! new Chapter's up!**

***Gun shots***

**Reborn: Took you long enough Dame-Elie!**

**Xanxus: You're too slow Trash!**

**Elie: Geh! why are you guys always here!?**

***Gun shots***

**Elie: GEH! Stop shooting!**

**Reborn/Xanxus: Start the (fucking) story! Dame-Elie/Trash!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Like hell I'll let that happen!**

A year a passed after I found myself adopted to the Sawada family, that Nana or should I start calling her now mama, decided that we celebrate my birthday at the same date that I was found outside by their door. Somehow a lot of adults came along with some brats or should I say kids with them, and wish a happy birthday at lovely old me. It was loud especially with Iemitsu around but never the less interesting. Nana held me in her arms as I shifted around looking at almost anything I deemed interesting. My eyes soon fell at the 'extremely' loud white haired kid (I don't think I would need to say who that was) who was probably at the age of 4 playing with a 2-yrs old little girl with a nearly orange hair. After watching them for a while, my eyes soon end up at a raven-haired 5-yr old who was certainly driving the crowd away with an intense glare that could probably be translated into 'come-near-me-and-I-swear-I'll-bite-you-to-death-h erbivore' glare and in his mind his probably thinking something in the line of 'why-did-you-have-to-bring-me-in-these-crowding-se ssion!' the rest however was just plain boring people that were just there of appearance sake.

* * *

Now when dear little tuna and I was 4, our old man decided to take us at Kokuyo land and seriously I was tempted to doddle a message to Mukuro and his gang who will probably take this place as some kind of hide-out ten years later, but soon decided against it since seriously I don't wanna freak someone out off their pants. Anyway our parents soon left us around this little playground where all kids were being dumped at by their loving parents. I look around, examining my surrounding and men! It was disgusting! It was like a sea of snot and things that are not ought to be mention anymore! Seeing as the place was so unhygienic I quickly grabbed tuna's hand before he could join the dirty ground, dragging him to as safe distance where some kids know the word hygiene. And tuna being the clumsy tuna he is accidentally trips over this red-haired kid with glasses. Noticing this I swiftly pulled tuna up from the red head and help the other up once he was up I apologized for tuna's clumsy streak and Introduced myself.

And guess what! To my surprise, the red head turned out to be the one and only Irie Shouichi! Seriously even as a child he had this 'stomach-hurts-when-I'm-nervous-syndrome' but men! He's still has this cute nerdy aura around him.

"Would you be my friend?" I asked as dear little tuna came hiding behind me. I sweat-dropped at the cuteness he has been emitting since meeting the red head. Seriously who would hide behind a girl, I mean dude, imagine a chibi-fied tuna hiding behind you like a cute little gir-boy… men, it could only spell cuteness overload. Shouichi gave a small nod as he eyed my dear little tuna. "Chill, tuna-fish this little guy is our friend now, he won't bite…probably." I said reassuring the hiding kid behind me. Little tuna then give a nervous nod… seriously; tuna-fish had to grow some back-bone sooner or later… Nah I'll leave that job to the spawn of Satan, 'side I enjoy having this cute wimpy kid clinging around me.

The first few hours was awkward to the three of us but we all end up opening to each other as the moment passed, though tuna being the awkward kid he is played by himself as me and 'Shou-chan', as I like to call him, was set on knowing each other and spend the rest of our time talking to each other.

As the day end, Shou-chan asked if we could stay in touch with each other, and of course I said yes… I took a liking at the kid. We exchanged our address so we could write to each other as a form of contact and maybe visit each other when we got a chance. So after that, as if on cue our parents came to get us and somehow I noticed that tuna-fish was kinda gloomy and mad. I wondered what set off my little tuna during the whole ride and for some reason I don't know he was ignoring me.

I was left grumbling under my breath during the whole ride home since tuna was clearly ignoring me, why? I don't know, he's been like that since our parents picked us up and no, he won't tell me a thing. And now were home, I was so sure tuna-fish was hell bent on ignoring me, I mean come on, he was being overly clingy to mama when he would usually bugged me to play with him.

Now my right eye was twitching, there was something clearly wrong, it's already bed time and tuna is still ignoring me. And with frustration getting the best of me I sat up from bed and went down (since I've been taking the upper bed of our double decker), I shook tuna up roughly since I was annoyed at his 'I'm-ignoring-you' treatment

"What!?" He yelled silently (**A/N: how exactly do you do that? Cause I'm pretty sure it's kind of contradicting**) and I rolled up my eyes as I crossed my arm.

"What's wrong tuna?" Sighing as I looked at him.

"Nothing." He answered, turning back to sleep.

A vein popped.

"Don't give me that, both you and I know that there's something wrong and you're not telling me" I said, staring at him intently.

"…you…like…him…better…than…me…" He mumbled almost inaudibly as my eyes widen.

Seriously! All this time, he was having this whole silent temper tantrum because he was jealous of a certain red-head, 'cause he thought I like the guy better that him.

Awww…how cute…

So with a smile plastered on my face, I climb onto tuna's bed cuddling him with all my best as I whispered "Silly tuna, I like you more than anyone else and beside Shou-chan is just a friend. I won't trade tuna up for anyone else.". I snuggled myself in his back and nuzzled into his honey locks…Hmmm… so warm…'side I like tuna-fish's sweet smell. Soon enough I found myself sleeping comfortably beside tuna.

* * *

A few days after the whole silent temper tantrum incident, tuna and I were back to our close relationship if not, we were a lot closer than before.

We found ourselves at the airport waiting for someone our dear father knows… judging from the time line it was probably Timoteo, Vongola Nono. And pretty soon enough the said old man came. I stood next to mama; arms crossed over my chest, scowling at the crowd, which in the adult's eye are translated as pouting. I was clearly annoyed that I have to be woken up early for this; I was so not a morning person. Tuna on the other hand, was once again hiding behind me, obviously scared and nervous of the said stranger. It was then mama decided to push us forward to introduce ourselves.

"I am Sawada Hanabi desu" I stated in a child-like polite manner as I bow my head once and tilting my head to the side with a smile, perfectly covering my pissed off aura with a cute one. WHAT!? I was once a poker genius! What can I do? After my introduction, I tugged tuna to the front silently telling him to introduce himself.

"S-Sa-Sawada…T-Ts-Tsunayoshi" tuna stuttered as he quickly hid behind me once more.

* * *

Once at home, we were left on our own accord as mama prepares our lunch and Iemitsu and Nono discussed something…probably related to mafia.

Me and tuna was out in the yard playing balls, well technically, I was playing balls as tuna chased it around…hmmm I can't remember if Nono came here before he freezes Xany-chan or after he freezes him, but surely Xany-chan was the reason the old man was here.

"Nee…Nacchan who is the old man…" tuna questioned, pulling me out of my mulling.

"Don't know, tuna-fish, I don't know." I lied as I absent-mindedly kicked the ball… the old man was something close to a grandfather for you but I know better that he was a mafia don, but I can't say that, can I?

"HIEEEEE!" That girly shriek quickly pulled me out of my thought as I found myself staring at a sprawled tuna on the ground with a Chihuahua on top. Tuna continued to cry while asking for help and I couldn't do anything but let out a tired sigh. I walked closer to him, picking up the little dog with difficulties, since I was short and little I couldn't completely lift the dog so I drag it off of him instead. Once outside the gate, I gently place the dog down petting him for awhile. I closed the gate shut so no other dogs can come in and went back to tuna since he was still crying. As I stand infront of tuna, I noticed Iemitsu and Nono just got to the yard. Seriously, their too slow, the living room where they were talking was only like a door away. However before the two adult manages to comfort the crying kid, tuna quickly glomped me causing me to fall down the lawn, there, tuna continued to cry.

"Tuna-fish, it's alright the scary dog is gone now" I stated, trying to calm the crying mess on top of me. But tuna ignored me in favor of crying. I think I hit my head when I fell down the ground because somehow it hurts. I looked/stared at the two adults, who were standing by where I saw them before, that were watching me and little tuna. "Help me." I address the two who were now moving towards us. Iemitsu soon pried tuna off of me as I sat up, holding my head, I definitely need some ice. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to soothe my aching head. Nono, noticing this swiftly kneeled down to my height and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine, it happens all the time." I answered as I stood up, walking to the kitchen, leaving the three men… well technically, two men and a boy, on their own.

"Mama, can I have some ice?" I asked as I sat on the chair by the table. Mama soon paused her actions, setting the stove in low heat so it wouldn't burn during the time she was taking care of me. After that I noticed that tuna wasn't crying anymore… hmmm, weird, usually it takes hours before he calms down… I went back to the living room to see what happened, only to realize that tuna fell asleep… hmmm must be the flame thingy thing…

* * *

So after that, days passed by as it turns to weeks then to months and you get the gist of this time-skip stuff, now we are 5 and are officially starting kindergarten. You know, just when I was beginning to see the good side in being reborn, schools comes in and kicks me back to my misery. Seriously, I have to go through kindergarten, grade school, middle school, and high school all over again… hah, life why must you be such a bitch.

The first week of school promptly decided that status/rank or whatever you want to call it of the student. I was rapidly labeled as a popular student that could do anything… well not my fault, it was like having a 23 years-old person in a body of a 5 years-old… well technically it was like that, but to make things simple imagine 'Detective Conan'. While on the other hand, tuna was out-casted, and called names, even bullied for being unable to do anything right. Though he said it was nothing, I knew he was being bullied…well, no duh, Sherlock, I always see bruises on him when we were together but he was keeping quiet about it, always making excuses like falling and stuff… probably something called man's pride.

So when one day, fate decided to be honest, I stumbled upon this little bullying session and of course it caused a few tick marks to pop out. So I quickly kicked this taller than the rest kid with my awesome flying kick, needless to say it send the kid to the ground since I noticed that the ground could use a few hugs and kisses. After successfully grabbing the attention of the rest of the bullying group, I growled, letting a murderous aura that could rival 'Natsu Dragneel's', when 'Fairy Tail' or his friends are being insulted or worst, harmed.

"Unless you want to follow that guy to the ground, I suggest you scram." I hissed a warning to the bullying group as I cracked a few fingers. And as the little cowards or in Hibari's language: herbivores, they were, they hastily ran away leaving the first kid (the one I kicked) still plastered to the ground, unconscious.

"Why didn't you tell me tuna-fish…" I approach him with a worried look. Yet, he ignored me as he stood up, dusting himself. We walked home in silent as a heavy tensed atmosphere loomed over our heads.

"Nee, Nacchan…" Tuna was the first to break the silence as I look up to him. "…Teach me how to fight. I want to beat those meanies myself." He said as a glint of murderous anger was present in his once lovely brown eyes, turning the said orbs angry begrudging ones… Those eyes seriously don't suit him.

"No." I stated, staring dead serious into his eyes.

"Why!? I want to beat them for beating me! I want to be stronger so I wouldn't get bullied anymore!" he protested.

"No, tuna. Strength is meaningless without kindness." I reasoned.

"You're just saying that because no one's bullying you!" he retorted as I sighed tiredly.

"Tell you what…" I started as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you become more like a sky, I'll teach you how to fight." I stated as he look at me with confused eyes. I, however, just chuckled and continued on "Just like the sky, tuna. Be the limitless sky that allows the aloof cloud to roam freely, the sky that accepts the violent storm or the one that forgives the deceiving mist. The sky that lets the passionate sun shine or the one that understands the calming rain's trouble, be the one that tolerates the stubborn/spoiled lightning" I explained looking in his lovable brown eyes… these ones suit him better. "But for now… I'll protect you, kay?"

* * *

**Seriously I'll die with all this sadistic people around me...**

**but before that review please...**

**Any way chapter 4 is already finished but I'll post that later when Chapter 5 is done.**

**Ciao guys!~~~**


	5. Chapter Four: And Thus, Chaos Begin

**Reborn: Took you a while Dame-Elie. *pets Leon dangerously***

**Elie: Well Life happened and it forced me out of my routine.**

**Hanabi: Did something bad happened?**

**Elie: nah...(senses Reborn's murderous aura) It's nothing I don't want our readers to hear my sorry life story so let's just answer the reviews so we can get on with the real deal.**

**Reborn: Good choice. Now answer the reviews Baka-Nabi**

**Hanabi: but there's nothing to reply to! everyone just wants a new update.**

**Elie: then thank them.**

**Hanabi: OK... Thank you for reading and reviewing the story, Alice Yagami-san, Guest-san, silvermoon170-san. and to those that followed and favorited as well.**

**Reborn: Now on with the story!**

**Elie: But the warnings and disclaimers!**

**Reborn: *Shoots gun* On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: And Thus, Chaos Begins**

It was another usual day at the Sawada household, Sawada Nana, the mother of two 13 years-olds; Sawada Tsunayoshi who was labeled as 'Dame-Tsuna' for his failure in both academics and athletics and Sawada Hanabi A.K.A. 'Princess Sarcasm', who is respected and hated by both student and teachers alike, went out the house early in the morning to get the newspaper. Opening the mailbox, Nana found the newspaper along with an interesting flyer.

Hours later, Nana was finished preparing breakfast so she went to wake up her still slumbering 13 year-old son, who was probably going to be late for school as usual. She called her son from the stair but was met with silence. After her futile attempt to wake her son up, she went upstairs to Tsunayoshi's room. As usual, she was greeted with a messy room. Nana soon resumed her attempts to wake her son but still to no avail did Tsunayoshi shown any sign of waking up, as usual. She sighed tiredly at her son as her eyes soon feel on a paper, which seems to be carelessly hidden for some reason. Nana took the paper and read it, and as usual it was a test paper that was obviously had a failing mark, and thus once again she sighed tiredly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, who received fifteen in math!" She stated, efficiently waking her son up. Tsuna then sat up too quickly to reach for the test paper, however instead of succeeding, he fell ungracefully off the bed. Still trying to reach for the test paper, Tsuna then met a flyer, the same flyer Nana had picked up along with the newspaper before.

"You're going to have a home tutor from today on." She explained as her son argued against it. After a few minutes of argument Tsuna's eyes fell on the clock, clearly reminding him that he will be late for school. With panic getting the best of him, he ran to get ready but as clumsy as he was, he tripped on thin air causing him to ungracefully fall down the stair. Below the stair, Tsuna was met with a baby who was wearing the suit and a fedora, and on the rim of the fedora was a green chameleon. Once the baby introduced himself as Tsuna's Home Tutor; Reborn, Tsuna laughed uncontrollably causing Reborn to send Tsuna's face to the ground. Soon, Nana reminded Tsuna of the time and thus Tsuna was back to panic, hastily getting dress for school and running to the said location. On his way he was grumbling about who the baby was, still oblivious of the extra weight on his head.

"I'm a Hit-man" Tsuna stopped, finally taking notice of the baby on top of his head. A low growl swiftly called Tsuna's attention, realizing that he was stepping on a dog's tail; a Chihuahua's tail to be exact. Tsuna quickly took a step back, and Tsuna being Tsuna, fell backwards in fear. Reborn soon calmed the Chihuahua down, all the while insulting and berating Tsuna. Soon, an orange-headed female came, squealing over the fedora wearing baby as Tsuna became a stuttering blushing mess in front of the orange-headed idol. As the female left, Reborn confronted Tsuna on his obvious crush on the female, and with his very huge (_sarcasm_) self-esteem, Tsuna stated his reasons on why he can't confess to the girl.

"Die for now." Reborn stated as Leon, the green shape-shifting chameleon, turn into a green pistol. "If you die, you'd understand." He continued and **BANG!** He shot Tsuna to the head. Regret flashed over Tsuna's mind as he fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Tsuna stood up, his clothes being ripped apart along the way.

"REBORN! I'LL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled as he ran after the said female.

* * *

Hanabi: Nee~ Elie-san! What are you doing?

Elie: Shush Hanabi-chan... I'm trying to tell everyone a story.

Hanabi: But I'm bored, when am I going to appear in this chapter?

Elie: Then go bother Shou-chan and you're not supposed to appear in this chapter.

Hanabi: eh! No fair!

Reborn: *Gun shots! (Yes, shots, meaning there was more than one)* Stop bothering Dame-Elie, Bakanabi! And get back to work Dame-Elie!

Elie/Hanabi: Hai!

* * *

Now where was I…? Ahh…. Yes.

And so Tsuna landed in front of Kyoko causing a certain someone _(CoughAssholeCough), _who was standing where Tsuna landed, to fly off.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, Please go out with me!" Tsuna confessed, holding out his hand for Kyoko but as expected, the girl reacted as any normal girls would; run. As Tsuna's dying will subside a punch was sent to him causing him to fall backwards. Tsuna soon recognized his offender as Mochida(ss)-senpai. After the whole ordeal, reborn came down carrying Tsuna's bag and clothes, he soon explained the concept of dying will…

* * *

Elie: E-eto… I don't think I need to elaborate this to everyone…

Hanabi: its okay Elie-san, I'm pretty sure we can skip that part since everyone would have probably read or watch the series before finding this little story.

Reborn: *Shoots gun* Stop Slacking!

Elie/Hanabi: HIEEEEE!

* * *

The whole day was a nightmare for Tsuna, he was berated, insulted and worst of all made fun of. The pain and embarrassment from confessing in public and being dump was enough to make the day a very bad day for Tsuna, but when he was forced to face a certain (asshole) kendo captain, it just made it worst.

Lunch Break came and Tsuna was hell bent on running away, he didn't want to face the kendo captain more importantly he didn't want to get beat in public. But today was just not his day; Reborn stopped Tsuna from running away, saying that a man must not run away from a battle even when knowing that he will lose. And so, He was forced in to facing the kendo captain. He then remembered something his sister told him long ago.

_So what if you can't do anything right or if you're weak, I don't care as long as you face everything with all your might, you will always be the best for me as long as you live your life without any regret its fine._

Tsuna walked into the gym legs shaking in fear, yet he still pushed forward, as much as he didn't want to get beaten he would regret running away. Stood in the midst of all the insults and snickering. Fear was building up within him but he didn't run. Mochida soon started his little speech and declared Kyoko as the prize of their little match. Before Tsuna realized that the matched has begun Mochida had begun to charge at him, without any weapon Tsuna panic, and came Yamamoto, he threw a bamboo sword to Tsuna as Tsuna clumsily catch the said weapon. He quickly tried to block Mochida's attack but that caused him to lose hold of the bamboo sword and thus he ran around the gym trying to avoid Mochida's attack. Tsuna then slipped falling to the floor and Mochida readied himself to attack.

"Do your best Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cheered as the entire crowd looked at her with a WTF expression. And with this opening, Reborn shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet from afar. And like before Tsuna fell down and stood up the next second with his clothes ripped apart leaving him in his boxer.

"REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT MOCHIDA WITH MY DYING WILL!" He yelled as he charged towards Mochida unarmed. Mochida, the oblivious fool taught of it as a chance and proceeded to attack Tsuna head on. However he did not expect his bamboo sword to break at the force of Tsuna's charge. Tsuna tackled Mochida to the ground as he raise his hand to the in preparing his attack. "IF YOU THINK I WILL JUST TAKE IPPON, I WILL TAKE HYAKPON!" He shouted as he grabbed Mochida's hair, ripping it out of his head. Tsuna looked at the referee and still the referee refused to raise his flag. Deciding to continue on, Tsuna continued to rip out Mochida's hair until the referee raise his flag. And with fear, the referee soon did, the poor guy was probably scarred for life. After the show everyone cheered for Tsuna despite the little insult they said earlier. Once the entire crowd settled and dispersed, Kyoko went to talk to Tsuna as Tsuna went back to being the stuttering blushing mess he was before. But either way the two soon became friends.

Once at home, Reborn told Tsuna the real reason why he was there, he explained that Tsuna was to be the next boss of a very powerful mafia family called Vongola. And to prove this, he told Tsuna that he was a descendant of the first boss of Vongola thus making him a candidate for the said position. Tsuna soon tried to argue against the idea of him being the boss but Reborn already ignored him in favor of sleep, making no room for arguments.

A few days after, Reborn woke Tsuna up by hitting him with a mallet. Reborn soon showed Tsuna his schedule for the day and it turned out that there was a new transfer student but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was that he had a volleyball match. And we all know that Tsuna was the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute. So there was just no way, he would have a volleyball match, then it came to him that maybe, just maybe Reborn might have something to do with it. And it turns out he did. And so he was cornered in to doing it.

As he gets to school he had this whole what-am-I-going-to-do aura looming over his head, still wondering what to do with the volleyball match he was forced into.

"Sawada, we're counting on you" Said one of his classmates as he got to their room. Suddenly there was something akin to confidence blooming in him. And as he was having this little self-esteem raised celebration inside his head he had not notice the transfer student's introduction.

"HIEEEEE!" He was pulled of his mulling as the transfer student; Gokudera Hayato kicked his desk off causing it along with him to fell down. Snickers were heard as Gokudera sat down where he was supposed to sit. And through the whole class, Tsuna could feel the Gokudera's glare digging into his back.

Thus the time of the volleyball match came; Tsuna became a little confident since he thought it will be alright since he could use the dying will bullet. He search for reborn, knowing that the infant was somewhere in the area. He found the baby hiding in the fire hydrant turned into hideout. "Why are you in a place like this?!" Tsuna asked but quickly dismissing the question in favor of asking for the dying will bullet. "Never mind that, shoot me with the dying will bullet! I have to participate in the volleyball tournament next."He reasoned. But Reborn explained the reason why he can't… Well kinda, if you consider threatening someone of dying as explaining. So in fear of dying, Tsuna gave up on using the dying will bullet and continued on planning what to do.

…

Well I'm gonna fast forward this a little, and skip the conversation part…

…

And so the match had come, Tsuna walked into the gym once again with his legs shaking in fear, in this case fear of disappointing others. There were banners with his name written in bold and cheers coming in every corner, now he definitely can't back down especially with all this around. Reluctantly, the match begun and someone sent the ball towards Tsuna but he froze, not knowing what to do. Noticing this, Yamamoto came to save the day; he ran toward Tsuna and hit the ball, thus causing a loud fangirling moment in the crowd. Soon another one was sent to Tsuna's way and he soon tried (KEYWORD: TRIED) to hit the ball but we all know what happened; he messed up. As the game continued the cheers died down and little by little it turned into insults and criticism that were pointed at poor Tsuna.

It was during the latter half of the game that Reborn shot two blue bullets to Tsuna's knee (Seriously, I forgot what it was called… Sorry), this in turn, caused the poor boy to fall down but swiftly stood up the next second. The game begun once again and another ball was heading in Tsuna's way.

"Tsuna, block it!" Yamamoto yelled and Tsuna nodded in agreement. Tsuna jumped but somehow Tsuna manage to jump higher than the usual. (Mario is that you?)

**R.I.P. TSUNA'S KINDAMA (**You already know which part it is don't asked me…Sorry but I just got to write that…**)**

Tsuna continued to block the ball with his… ahh… poor part and their class ended up winning the game. So with all that taken in account Gokudera chose to ruin the moment by challenge the poor boy into a life or death match for the title of the Vongola tenth generation boss.

Time-skip to Gokudera's Match…

Tsuna continued to avoid the dynamites which were thrown in his direction as Gokudera's irritation flare up. Gokudera continued to throw more and more dynamites and Tsuna kept on avoiding A.K.A. running away, that until Yamamoto decided to show up. Yamamoto's appearance caused distraction in Tsuna's part especially when the dark haired teen picked up one of the dangerous lying stick near him. In Tsuna's fear, he quickly tried to defused the dynamite but ended up burning his hand in the process. Soon enough Reborn had shot Tsuna a dying will bullet. And the usual happened.

"REBORN! I WILL DEFUSE THE DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled in his boxer as he defused the bombs one by one in lightning speed. And while Gokudera refused to admit defeat he continued to throw more dynamite but still the half-naked boy manage to defuse the bombs thrown in his way.

"Triple bomb…" And thus the bomber boy decided to hold more that he can, resulting into dropping everything he was holding… "t-the…end…of…me" Yup, he screwed up, big time.

"**DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!**" Tsuna continued to defuse all the dynamites in sight, even the ones around Gokudera, thus saving the boy in the process. Gokudera just stared at the half-naked boy, eyes wide with disbelief and soon enough he dropped down to his knees and prostrated to Tsuna.

"I apologize! I was wrong!" Gokudera said as Tsuna stared at him with a WTF expression. "You're the one most suited to be the Vongola tenth, Juudaime! I will follow you for the rest of my life" And that my friend is how Tsuna manage to have a loyal puppy along with an oblivious baseball fool.

Unknown to the group was a figure, wearing a dark blue hoodie, watching from afar. A smile plastid on its face as it stood on top of a building. And with a strong whip of the wind the figure disappeared from the sight of anyone who ever saw it.

* * *

**Hanabi: Nee~ Elie-san, I just notice that you skip some part after we had spoke to each other. You're not being lazy, are you?**

**Elie: Oh? Did I? I didn't notice it…**

**Hanabi: And you also cut the Reborn's time screen.**

**Elie: Shssss! Reborn might hear you! 'Sides I just cut off the boring part.**

**Reborn: *Cocks gun* Heh… You got guts Dame-Elie.**

**Elie: R-r-reborn! It's not what you think…**

**Reborn: *Shoots gun* be glad, Dame-Elie, I'm feeling generous today that I might give you a free lesson (Translation: Be ready Dame-Elie, I'm pissed off right now and I'm putting you through hell)**

**Elie: HIIIEEE! FUCKING HELL NO! *Runs away***

**Reborn: I suppose you know what to do next Baka-Nabi. *chase after***

**Hanabi: Hai! *reluctantly waves good bye (sweat dropped)* Please review! Tell us how awesome Reborn-sama is, so Elie-san can survive! You guys are the only ones that can save Elie-san so please review a lot!**


	6. Not a Chapter

Not a chapter guys

Sorry!

Anyway I'm just here to say that I won't be able to post any update for a while. Yea, sucks I know. But we just had this huge flood in my town and my we're still in the process of clearing the mud it left. My things are ruined and now I had lot's of laundry to do. Most of my draft notes are wet and I don't know whether I can still salvage some of it. My computer miraculously survived the flood but we still can't rearrange it since the mud is still there. I also got a job so that's also causing the delays. We're just having problems in clearing the mud cause it's everywhere.

Anyway...

Right now I'm here at the local net-cafe, renting a computer so I can write this. It's not much but I thought it might be nice for those waiting for an update, to know why I won't be updating anything for a while.


End file.
